choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightbound Miscellaneous Characters
Nightbound Chapter 1 'Cab Driver' The cab driver is the first person Your Character sees when he/she wakes up in the back of a cab on their way to a bar in New Orleans. Your Character wakes up with a start, he tells you that he was waiting to see when he/she would wake up and asks if you are okay; you can either choose tell him that it was nothing or you can tell him about it and he will tell you that no matter what, New Orleans is definitely out of the ordinary. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior and the driver from several other series. 'Woman' She is a mysterious woman you find in the streets of New Orleans. When you look at her she transforms into a fae. If you have flirted with her, she will shortly kiss you before she has to leave no matter what your gender is, thereby confirming that she is LGBT. She resembles Shelly from The Senior and the barista from The Heist: Monaco. 'Bartender' She is a bartender at the Touristy Unicorn, and slides you and Kristin two shots courtesy of two blond men (Chance and Garret from It Lives Beneath) standing nearby. She resembles the bartender at Matt Rodriguez's birthday party in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Shirtless Guy' If you go to the balcony with Vera, you see a shirtless guy open two bottles of champagne, drink and spill it over his abs and yell he's a god. He resembles Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hunk' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. You can toss them to the hunky guy or gorgeous girl. The guy resembles the Crimson Veil waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Pretty Girl' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. If you toss them to the gorgeous girl, she throws you back her bra. The girl resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Bouncer' When Kristin takes you and Vera to a club, Rougarou, the bouncer asks for the password. He is attacked by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 1. When you ask Nik about his status in Chapter 2, he confirms that the bouncer is dead. He resembles the human Eros dog-lover guard in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Bloodwraith' Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless. This wraith is sent to kill you. According to Ivy, you can't escape it. Either you kill it...or it kills you. Chapter 2 'Ghost' If you decide to go with Nik to the graveyard, you encounter a ghost. 'Sir Nathaniel Rourke' At Ivy's, you pick up a book and start reading. Nathaniel was a Valiant Hunter of Beasts Most Eldritch and Arcane from 1645. You can keep reading and play as him in a premium scene. His character model resembles the Snake Charmer from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Kraken' The Kraken is the monster Sir Nathaniel Rourke is hunting in the book. Chapter 3 '???' You - literally - bump into her when you visit the souvenir shop with Nik. She rushes off before you can talk more. 'Jimbo' Jimbo was on a bloodlust killing spree, butchering four innocent people before Nik killed him. The latter had tried to reason with the former to stand down but to no avail. It is highly possible that Jimbo was a werewolf, which would explain for Kristof's animosity toward Nik for killing him. 'Denna' Denna was a very powerful shapeshifter (stone-cold badass as Luc says) that was killed recently. No one knows who killed her but she was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Carlo' Carlo was the local vampire kingpin who was also killed recently, about one week before the events of Chapter 3. No one knows who killed him but he was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Pack Bouncer' When you go to Kristof's private hunting lodge, the bouncer stops you. He resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Pack Member' If you people watch, you notice Octavia bump shoulders against a pack member. He resembles Sergio, one of Priya’s houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Kristof Jensen' Kristof is the Alpha of the werewolf pack. You and Nik go to his lodge to get Hunter's Sage. He resembles Nikolai Petrov. He is a playable character for one choice during the flashback scene. He is killed by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 5. 'Grizzly Bear' When you touch the silver tear, you find yourself reliving one of Kristof's memories. He and Octavia attack and kill this bear. Chapter 4 'Maxwell Greer' Two years ago, Nik was hired by Greer to protect a priceless artifact, the Clair de Lune. Greer was going to sell it the next day. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. 'Sphinx' While in Greer's mansion, a kitten crosses Nik's path. When Nik mentions the cat to Greer, the latter is confused since he doesn’t own a cat. It turns out the cat is a shapeshifter. She also turns into a crow to dodge Nik's attack. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Goblin Businessman' The goblin businessmen are your marks to steal Persephone signet rings to get you access to the club. You can either distract them while Nik swipes the rings, or vice versa. 'Waiter' He serves you once you have made it into the club Persephone. His character model has been used in earlier series such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Lord Elric' He is the head of the local Fae colony and, according to Cal, at least 200 years old. Your Character thinks he looks familiar. He is described to have elegant features. Nik says he is a noble, a duke of the Fae, and has a sterling reputation. He is generous, loyal, and takes care of his people. 'Donny Lowell' Donny is Cal Lowell's younger brother and a werewolf. He started gambling and lost and was told he could pay off his debt in a monster cage fight. He just didn't know it would be against a Minotaur. 'Lady Smoke' She (or the establishment) holds the gambling debt that Donny incurred. 'Fight Promoter' He is one of the promoters of the monster cage-fighting. He resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups